This invention relates to a magnetic tape reproducing system, and more particularly to a magnetic tape reproducing system for reproducing television signals which are recorded longitudinally on a magnetic tape in successive fields.
Heretofore there have been proposed several methods for presenting a still picture or a slow motion picture, for example by reproducing the same field of television signals, which are recorded on a magnetic tape in the longitudinal direction thereof, a plurality of times successively by a plurality of rotary reproducing heads.
However, in a conventional magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus for providing such a still picture by reproducing the same field of the video signals repeatedly, there is a problem that owing to deviation of the horizontal synchronizing signal of the video signal there is caused a skew distortion and it results in poor picture quality.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus for presenting a still picture or a slow motion picture having a better picture quality.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel magnetic tape reproducing system for reproducing a still picture, which is stable and has no skew distortion, from the video signals recorded in the longitudinal direction on a magnetic tape in successive fields.
A further object of the invention is to provide a novel magnetic tape reproducing system for presenting a stable still picture by using a plurality of rotary reproducing heads.
These objects are achieved by providing a magnetic tape reproducing system according to the present invention, which comprises a magnetic tape on which video signals are recorded in successive fields of a unit length in the longitudinal direction of said magnetic tape, each field of said video signals containing horizontal synchronizing signals, a rotating disc, a driving means for rotating said rotating disc, and a plurality of reproducing magnetic heads which are placed on the periphery of said rotating disc at equal angular intervals relative to each other, each of said plurality of reproducing heads being arranged so as to reproduce a quasi-complete one field of said video signals and being arranged so that the distance between two gaps of two adjacent heads is equal to an integral multiple of the distance along the tape corresponding to a period of a horizontal line period.